Stay Awake
by CasiesCorpseIsGone
Summary: "Just another day, just like the others. Not a mother to confort me, no father to protect. Just the streets and what has been left of my life. It was all the same until I saw.. him." Jeff the Killer x OC (Other CreepyPastas will be in later.)
1. OC Background

She was a lonely juvenile, parents killed in a tragic house fire when she was only age 9. No known cause... The rest of the family in shock neglected the child while the orphanage wouldn't dare take her. The responsibility of her was passed around and eventually dropped, and she was left to the streets to die. Cold, abandoned, no one to turn to. She had been struggling for years to reclaim what was stolen from her so long ago. No way of defence, helpless. Abused nearly endlessly for 3 whole years to the point she won't even speak to the kind anymore. The fear has taken over her life and nothing seemed worth fighting for anymore. Despite her desperate situation, she never gave in. The only thing keeping her going was her raging hope to find something worth her struggles, worth the pain she had endlessly endured, and worth the feeling of neglect for years, something worth dying for.


	2. Chapter 1

The city lights were beautiful. In the darkness of the streets they provided a foundation. The apartments were heated from the harsh winter nights, dinner had been eaten, the families all together huddled inside in their warm beds without care of anything other than themselves, and everything seemingly was perfect. However outside the night is cold, the people even colder. Her long patriarch hair blowing in the breeze. The occasional car only making the puddles from Tuesday's rain come at her like the waves of pain surging through her body; with every inhale burning and every exhale a cloud of white sorrow. 3 AM was seemingly the quietest time of night. No one walking the streets, no more cars, the street lights barely even felt like a surrounding. Peaceful, just the way she liked it.

Although it was just like any other night, something seems peculiar. Something not quite in place. She pondered this for only a moment before jabbing her face into the space between her knees and chest. The strange aura continued to get thicker in the air surrounding her. A light rustling sound in the distance; barely even noticing, she kept still attempting to conserve any warmth she could. The sound got louder, slowly she felt her heart rate pick up as the noise got louder. Whatever it was it was getting closer. In a panic she moved back towards a building to find a way in or be able to see what it was. Realizing the door wasn't going to open she turned around and saw something.

**Raca's POV**

At first, I couldn't exactly tell what it was... But by the way the dark figure was placed, I could tell it was a person. I couldn't see who, they looked as if they were hiding their face, last time I saw someone like this, to say the least it didn't end well. Terrified, I ran as fast as I could down the nearest alley hoping that they wouldn't follow me. Dizzy and the breath taken from me I realized that I had ran myself into a dead end. Unsure of what else to do I collapsed to the ground in a ball shape gasping desperately for clean air, maybe they wouldn't see me, maybe they would leave me alone. I couldn't deal with this happening, not again. I could feel the tears start to swell in my eyes and threaten to start rolling down my face. Then suddenly, the wind stopped and a strong scent of blood came rushing to me. Was I dead? I looked up to see that the figure from before was standing directly in front of me. I could see him this time. Long charcoal black hair, skin the same ghostly shade of paper, black rims around their abnormally large eyes, and a smile. The smile was not normal though... it had long scar lines coming from each corner, perhaps the most disturbing sight I have ever seen sending shivers throughout my body. His hand outstretched he said , "Come with me." I was in a complete state of panic, what did he want with me? Why was this happening? Pure confusion and fear hit me and it was clear that he could tell. "What have you got to lose?" were the words he said before turning around and starting to walk away. I must have lost my mind... I got up as fast as I could and followed him.


End file.
